Posibilidad
by KSB Avenged Sevenfold
Summary: Que Stannis ganase la batalla del Aguasnegras, era una posibilidad, Cersei lo sabía. Por ello, debía situarse en su posición de jugadora. Así es el Juego de Tronos. ·Spoiler de Choque de Reyes. regalo para Aredian Baratheon.


Este fic corresponde al regalo de ochocientas palabras que ha ganado Aredian Baratheon por responder la mayor parte de las preguntas referentes a asoiaf. Bueno, son más de ochocientas, pero no tiene romance, lo lamento mucho en verdad. Si lo lees y no te gusta, bien puedo hacer otro n.n

Disclaimer: todo lo que puedas reconocer es propiedad de George R. R. Martin, este fic no tiene fin de lucro.

*O*

Cersei Lannister aspiró una bocanada de aire con olor a ceniza. A pesar de que estaba recluida en uno de los salones más inaccesibles del torreón de Maegor, aislada por altísimos muros y custodiada por guardias, lograba percibir el fragor de la batalla que se libraba río arriba. El ardor de todas las naves de Stannis, el alzar de aquella infernal cadena obra de su todavía más infernal hermano enano, incluso, si se concentraba y le ponía a todo ello algo de imaginación, oía los gemidos de hombres y caballos cuando les alcanzaba la muerte.

Sacudió la cabeza, frenética y contrariada por sus propios pensamientos. Las gallinas asustadas que la acompañaban reían sin ganas, demasiado asustadas para hablar entre ellas de la suerte que corrían, muy orgullosas para llorar. Todas menos la hija retrasada de Lady Tanda, que sollozaba sin consuelo mientras llenaba el plato de mocos. La vanidosa reina apartó la vista de ese espectáculo tan deplorable y se preguntó cuánta semejanza tendría con aquel séquito de mujeres miedosas. Temió que fuera mucha la similitud. El solo pensarlo la hizo estremecer.

¿Cómo seguiría la batalla? Sabía que Tyrion había robado a Tommen. No era conocedora de su paradero, pero por un instante se alegró de que no estuviera en la Fortaleza Roja, mirando tanto miedo reflejado en los rostros congregados cerca. Lancel le trajo noticias del desarrollo del gran conflicto. Iban perdiendo, eso era todo lo que importaba.

Si llegaba a caer en las manos de Stannis Baratheon, sabía que su final vendría tan rápido como lo hace el invierno luego del otoño. Recordó a aquel hombre serio y rígido tal como lo había visto la última vez. Siempre rechinando los dientes, apretando la mandíbula y con aquel porte distinguido y orgulloso. Si entraba al salón de baile, con sus soldados siguiéndole detrás con fuego en sus pecheras y armaduras, estaba perdida, lo sabía.

No la asustaban las violaciones, esos temores eran para niñas tan estúpidas como Sansa Stark. Ella le temía a la humillación, a lo que Baratheon pudiera hacerle. Solo había una opción para detener el caos si es que caía la ciudad. Oh, ya podía imaginárselo.

Él de pie frente al puente levadizo, con un portaestandartes a caballo y miles de soldados. Su corona en forma de llamas ciñendo las sienes, la mandíbula rígida y aquella espada de la que todo el mundo tanto hablaba. Entonces Cersei bajaría, se dejaría asomar con su hermoso rostro afligido y sonriente.

-¡Lord Stannis! –Gritaría entre los chillidos de pánico de sus gallinas, que tras suyo formarían una masa humana a fin de protegerse unas a otras. -¡Lord Stannis!

Y sabría que comenzó con un error, porque si quería que él le prestase atención debía referirse a él como Alteza. Los ojos gélidos de él se toparían con los verdes de ella, y entonces no quedaría otra opción que seguir adelante.

-Soy el rey –Diría Stannis Baratheon con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, su fina barba azabache tiñendo una delgada línea en el mentón. Cersei miraría en su entorno, a los colores del sol y ese estandarte amarillo chillón que tanto daño le provocaba en los ojos a la glamorosa reina, y pensaría en lo mal que estaba yendo todo. –Más te valdría recordarlo.

-Un hombre es rey cuando se sienta en el trono de hierro, Lord Stannis –Diría con voz firme Cersei, acomodándose los rizos dorados sobre uno de sus blanquísimos hombros. Aunque la perspectiva de tener soldados ante su puente levadizo le causaría completo temor, no lo dejaría ver por ningún motivo. Sus gallinas tenían que ver que la reina es fuerte, y así mismo él, que pensaba las batallas se ganan solo con espadas.

-Es lo que pretendo hacer, Lady Cersei –Replicaría él con brusquedad. Ella se enfurecería por el trato. ¿A caso se olvidaba de que era la reina? La consorte de Robert, por derecho la reina de Poniente, pero ese cabezota no podía verlo, nunca veía nada más que los rizos dorados de Joffrey, Tommen y Myrcella. -¿Venís a rendir Maegor?

¿Rendir Maegor? La pregunta le provoccaría tanta náusea que debería usar todo su autocontrol para contenerse. Miraría a Stannis y su ejército, los arqueros que la miraban con sed de sangre en las pupilas, los hombres de fuego con el corazón llameante en el jubón que solo soñarían con empalarla en una lanza y lucirla como trofeo. Miró hacia atrás, donde las mujeres que había jurado proteger yacían todas aterrorizadas con la perspectiva del asesinato y la violación. No, decidió, no había ido a rendir el castillo dentro del castillo, no podrían entrar si dependiera de ella. Stannis había sobrevivido un año completo de asedio ¿Por qué ella no podría hacer lo mismo?

-Porque queda poco vino, aún menos comida y la sed de guerra los hará impacientarse –SE recordó a sí misma. Nada de asedio, si la batalla la llegaba a ganar el venado sería una estupidez aislarse en Maegor. Vamos, era la cabeza pensante en esa torre llena de inútiles, tenía que ocurrírsele algo al menos para ganar tiempo. Y de pronto, con la fiebre del miedo y la adrenalina subiéndosele hasta la cabeza, lo entendió.

-Vengo a parlamentar con vos, Lord Stannis –Dijo con una voz fuerte y atronadora en la que nadie podría notar el miedo que realmente sentía. Varios le lanzaron insultos, algunos incluso escupieron en el suelo y en una ocasión oyó de los labios de un caballero "Es la sirvienta del otro cuyo nombre no debe ser pronunciado", pero solo le importaba la reacción del que mandaba. Sabía que sin las órdenes de Baratheon aquellas bocas parlanchinas no eran más que sus gallinas encerradas.

-¿Parlamentar? –Stannis parecía desconfiado. Le echó una larga mirada con aquellos ojos como heridas abiertas, tan azules de puro hielo. Al final, negó con la cabeza. –No. No podría oíros, serpiente traidora. Robert también os oyó, y lo traicionasteis. Decidles a los aquí presentes que todos los bebés monstruosos que salieron de vuestro vientre son fruto del incesto con vuestro hermano, Ser Jaime Lannister el Matarreyes.

Por supuesto, ahí tendría que fingirse sorprendida, pero interiormente maldeciría a Stannis por su audacia. Su cara se ruborizaría, se le abriría la boca de puro espanto. -¡Pero quién os ha dicho semejante monstruosidad!

-Yo lo descubrí –Stannis rechinaría los dientes como siempre hacía cuando algo lo molestaba indeciblemente. Una mano de las suyas viajó hasta la empuñadura de su espada y la desenvainó. La luz del sol parecía pequeña al lado de esa majestuosidad de tonos amarillentos, rojos y anaranjados que se besaban, tremolantes en el fuego de la hoja; Cersei podía sentir incluso cómo quemaba aunque estaba a metros de distancia. Si bien eso podía ser ilusión suya. –Y no me vengáis a decir que soy un mentiroso, porque soy un hombre de honor, sabéis que digo la verdad.

Vaya con este hombre de verdad y honor. Eso le recordó tanto a Ned Stark que de buena gana se echaría a reír y le diría que se desayunaba a personas así todos los días, pero eso no la beneficiaría en modo alguno. De manera que no reiría, no haría gesto de negarlo, pero tampoco afirmaría que esas acusaciones eran reales. Lo miraría intensamente, con los hermosos ojos verdes entrecerrados cual si gato fuera. Todo el mundo, sus gallinas y el ejército del hombre, los sirvientes, criados, todos los miraban, pero para ella solo existía Stannis, él y su peligrosa espada que podría cortarle el cuello si llegaba a reconocer en público su traición.

-Alteza –Ronroneó, sabiendo que era aquello lo que le ganaría sus favores. Cersei se acercaría todo cuanto el puente levadizo bajado le permitiera sin ponerse en peligro. Los soldados que con Stannis se hallaban contendrían el aliento, expectantes. –Podríamos conversar esto bajo el amparo del castigo. Sé que podríamos encontrar... una solución. –Ella, coqueta y preciosa como las muñecas de porcelana, haría un gesto lánguido con el que el escote se le bajaría un poco más. Estaba yendo muy lejos, seduciéndo frente a todos al pretendiente a la corona, pero sabía que para salvar a Tommen y Joffrey haría falta eso y mucho más.

-¿Intentáis engatusarme para conservar esa cabeza traidora sobre vuestros hombros? –Se sorprendería Stannis, incrédulo. Desde luego, para él es el colmo de los descaros tal cosa; como le había dicho, era un hombre de honor. Stannis escupiría en el suelo, rabioso, entre ambos. –Eso es lo que pienso de vos y de nuestros favores. Arqueros, disparad a las ventanas. Tendrán que abrir Maegor o morir en él.

Se estremeció de solo pensar en esas palabras dichas por Stannis. No le cabía ninguna duda de que todo acontecería tal como se lo imaginaba, no en vano conocía a aquel hombre pues gobernó junto a Jon Arryn el reino de su hermano. Nada la salvaría, estaba segura, y eso la llenaba de inquietud. Sus gallinas, sentadas en los bancos del salón, comiendo a bocados pequeños la sentían, ¿Pero qué más daba? No podía ocultarles por siempre que estaban perdiendo la guerra y que alguien más implacable que el hierro podía acceder a ellas.

Intentó calmarse, bebiendo un poco de vino, pero nada la satisfacía. –Tranquila –Se dijo, ferviente –Que Stannis gane, es solo una posibilidad.


End file.
